Kung fu panda: La otra cara del alma
by Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz
Summary: Tigresa empieza a cambiar, a cuestionarse si en verdad pertenece a su hogar rodeada de personas que no son de su especie, Po y otros dos furiosos se dan cuenta de inmediato que sienten algo por Tigresa pero las cosas no serán fáciles... Tigresa será llevaba a un lugar muy lejos de China y Po y los cinco furiosos tendrán que pelear con la otra cara del alma de Tigresa.


**Hola,**** esta va a ser mi segunda historia, espero les guste...**

** Capítulo 1: Un día típico**

Comenzaba a amanecer en el valle de la paz, la mayoría de los habitantes seguían durmiendo, todo era tranquilidad...al menos ahí

**En el palacio de jade**

- ¡MONO!- grito Mantis desde su habitación, un grito que despertó a todo el palacio de jade

- ¿ahora que es lo que pasa?- dijo Tigresa saliendo de su habitación

- de seguro otra broma de Mono- dijo grulla

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿bandidos? ¿guerreros demoniacos?- dijo Po saliendo de su habitación con prisa apunto de correr a ver cual era la "emergencia" pero una voz lo detuvo

- valla hasta que el guerrero dragon por primera vez se despierta temprano- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa y ¿por que no? sorprendida

Po- jeje si, pero debes de admitir que siempre estoy preparado- dijo sonriendo

Tigresa- lo que usted diga guerrero dragon- dijo jugando

Po- gracias gran guerrera- dijo siguiéndole el juego, pero algo lo detuvo a mas bien alguien- ouch- dijo Po tallándose la cabeza

Mono- pues una cosa que digas "siempre preparado" como que no- dijo burlándose

Po- no tiene chiste- dijo enojado

Mono- ¿que?- dijo burlándose- no ¿sabes que? tienes razón siempre estas preparado- dijo aguantando la risa

Po- gracias- dijo ya mas calmado

Mono- pero cuando no estas con Tigresa- dijo riéndose

Po- exacto...espera ¿que?- dijo confundido y enojado

Mono- es que siempre que estas con Tigresa te "pierdes" en tu pequeño mundo o mas bien los dos se pierden en su "pequeño mundo"- dijo tirándose al piso a reir

Po- no es gracioso- dijo enojado

Mono- sabes que tengo razón amigo ¿o no Grulla?- dijo volteándolo a ver pero ya se había ido o mas bien esfumado al escuchar un gruñido de cierta persona y al ver la cara de enojo de otra

Mono- oh no- dijo queriendo correr pero alguien lo jalo de la cola

Tigresa- ¡¿QUE DIGISTE CHANGO?!- dijo con un grito tan grande que hasta lo escucho Shifu que estaba en la cueva de dragon

Shifu- ¿ahora que habrá dicho o hecho Mono?- dijo en tono cansino- no importa en poco tiempo se arrepentirá con toda el alma- dijo pensando en como le iria con Tigresa enojada- de todas formas tengo que llamarles la atención- dijo caminando hacia el palacio de jade

Mono- perdón, perdón, perdón no lo vuelvo a decir- dijo tapándose la cara

Tigresa- claro que no lo vas a volver a decir, de eso me aseguro yo- dijo soltándolo y corriendo tras el

Po- creme que yo también me asegurare- dijo corriendo tras de Mono junto con Tigresa

**En la cocina**

Grulla se encontraba desayunando, decidio salir de las habitaciones si no quería morir

Vibora- buenos días Grulla- dijo entrando a la cocina

Grulla- buenos días Vibora- dijo sonriendo

Vibora- ¿y los demás?- pregunto curiosa

Grulla- Mantis no se, Po enojado, Tigresa persiguiendo a Mono...- dijo Grulla pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito de dolor- y Mono probablemente muriendo- dijo riendo

Vibora- ¿es que nunca van a cambiar?- dijo sirviéndose un poco de fideos de ayer

Grulla- no creo, siempre y cuando Tigresa no me mate... mmm no me importa- dijo riendo y con miedo de pensar en como le iria si Tigresa algún día se enojara con el

Mantis- ¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE CHANGO?!- dijo entrando a la cocina como si un gran diluvio le hubiera caído en cima

Grulla- ¿Qué te paso?-

Mantis- mi querido compañero me arrojo un balde de agua fría cuando estaba durmiendo- dijo enojado

Vibora- Mantis creo que no deberías esforzarte en buscarlo- dijo al ver que estaba a punto de salir de la cocina

Mantis- ¿y por que no?- dijo serio, pero un grito lo interumpio

AHHHH!- se escucho por las escaleras que conectaban el valle de la paz con el palacio de jade

Mantis- ¿ese no es Mono?- dijo sorprendido nunca había escuchado a Mono gritar tan fuerte

Grulla- si, lo persiguen Po y Tigresa- dijo comiendo

Mantis-ahhh ¿Seguro? -

Vibora- si ¿por?- dijo sentándose en la mesa

Mantis- no importa- dijo yendo a servirse un plato de fideos

Grulla- ¿no ibas a perseguir a Mono?- dijo confundido

Mantis- con Tigresa tiene suficiente- pero otra vez fue interrumpido por los gritos de Mono- lastima fue un buen amigo- dijo sacándoles una risa a Grulla y a Vibora

**En la cima de las escaleras del palacio de jade**

Shifu- ¡TIGRESA SUELTA A MONO!- dijo jalándola con todas sus fuerzas para que soltara a Mono

Tigresa- ¡MALDITO CHANGO YA ME CANSASTE DE TUS INMADURESES!- dijo apunto de aventar a Mono de las escaleras

Po- ¡TIGRESA TIENES QUE SOLTAR A MONO!- dijo jalando a Mono de la cola

Tigresa- ¡¿NO TE QUERIAS VENGAR?!- dijo viendo a Po

Po- ¡ESO FUE ANTES DE QUE SHIFU ME AMENAZARA!- dijo jalando a Mono con todas sus fuerzas

Shifu- ¡CALLATE PANDA!- dijo enojado- ¡Y TU TIGRESA SI NO SUELTAS MONO TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!- dijo aun tratando de que Tigresa lo soltara

Mono- ¡SABIA QUE MORIRIA ASI!- dijo gritando

Po- ¡QUE OBTIMISMO!- dijo sarcásticamente

Shifu- ¡TIGRESA SUELTALO AHORA!- dijo ya muy enojado que hasta a Po y a Mono les dio miedo, claro menos a Tigresa

Tigresa- ok, de todas formas creo que ya se arrepintió ¿verdad monito?- dijo dulcemente...una dulzura que hasta al maestro Shifu le daba miedo

Mono- si, estoy arrepentido- dijo nervioso y apunto de desmayarse por tanto golpe

Shifu- Tigresa me decepciona tu comportamiento- dijo enojado con ella- ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir aventar a Mono desde aquí?- dijo regañándola

Tigresa- usted avento a Po desde aquí cuando recién llego- dijo como si quisiera retar a Shifu, claro el no se iba a dejar

Shifu- eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, tu comportamiento esta mal- dijo regañándola nuevamente

Tigresa- si supiera lo que dijo también lo medio mataria- dijo riendo levemente

Shifu- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto curioso

Tigresa- que se lo diga Po- dijo viéndolo

Po- bueno, Mono dijo que...- Po le conto todo lo que había dicho, Shifu parecía estar calmado lo cual le sorprendio a Po y a Mono, menos a Tigresa que estaba casi segura que la bomba no tardaba en extallar

Shifu- mmm Mono ¿puedes dar un paso al frente?- dijo normal, como si nada hubiera pasado

Mono solo se acerco como le dijo el maestro Shifu

Shifu- ahora escúchame bien Mono- dijo seriamente

Mono- si maestro- dijo nerviosamente

Shifu (suspiro)- ok...¡NO VUELVAS A ATREVERTE A INSINUAR QUE ENTRE TIGRESA Y ESE PANDA HAY ALGO POR QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- dijo enojado y aventándolo por las largas escaleras del palacio de jade

- ¿seria tan malo?- pregunto Po nervioso por la posible respuesta

Shifu- tan malo que mejor no te digo ¿por que lo preguntas panda?- dijo curioso

Tigresa- por nada maestro, el solo le preguntaba que pasaría, pero como eso no va pasar pues no tiene por que enojarse ¿verdad?- dijo nerviosa

Shifu- tienes razón Tigresa, pero que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella pretendiendo otra cosa ¿entendido panda?- dijo seriamente

Po- entendido maestro Shifu- dijo nervioso

Shifu- ok, resuelto este pequeño problema...- dijo antes de detenerse por un grito que se escucho (probablemente de Mono)- pueden regresar a desayunar y a seguir entrenando yo ire a seguir meditando a la cueva del dragon- dijo antes de alejarse

Po- uff gracias por salvarme Tigresa- dijo sonriendo al ver que el maestro Shifu ya se había ido

Tigresa- de nada Po aunque no entiendo por que hiciste esa pregunta- dijo confundida

Po- curiosidad- dijo nervioso

Tigresa- mmm ok- dijo notando lo nervioso de Po pero decidio cambiar de tema- ¿vamos a desayunar?-pregunto sonriendo

Po- claro vamos- dijo antes de que se fueran los dos en direccion a la cocina

**En la cocina**

Grulla- ¿por que no regresan?, espero no le haya pasado nada a Tigresa- dijo preocupado

Vibora- te preocupas demasiado, en especial por Tigresa- dijo celosa y un poco enojada

Grulla- es mi mejor amiga ¿por que no debería preocuparme?- dijo sin entender a Vibora

Vibora- ¿y donde quedo yo?- dijo enojada

Grulla- tu también eres mi amiga, solo que me llevo mejor con Tigresa, es todo- dijo serio

Vibora- pues hablas como si solo existiera ella, también están Mono y Po- dijo enojada, pero mas que eso celosa

Grulla- solo me preocupa como este, no es para que te enojes- dijo mas serio- además si algo le llegara a pasar me sentiría muy mal- dijo esta vez preocupado

Vibora- parece como si la quisieras...como algo mas que amigos- dijo super enojada y celosa

Grulla- ¡¿QUE?! por supuesto que no- dijo nervioso y rojo como un tomate

Vibora- ¡SE TE NOTA GRULLA! ¡¿POR QUE LO NIEGAS?!- dijo ya gritando del coraje

Grulla- ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE TE PASA! si yo la quisiera no es tu asunto, tu y yo no somos nada- dijo enojado

Vibora- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- dijo furiosa

Mantis- emm sigo aquí- dijo llamando la atención de Grulla y Vibora

Grulla- lo siento Mantis- dijo apenado

Mantis- no importa, total yo también estoy preocupado por Tigresa- dijo pensativo

Vibora- ¡HAY YA! ¡TIGRESA NO SE QUE! ¡TIGRESA NO SE CUANDO!- dijo enojada y saliendo de la cocina

Mantis- ¿y a ella que le pasa?- dijo confundido por la actitud de Vibora

Grulla- no lo se, ya ves que se puso asi cuando dije que estaba preocupado por Tigresa- dijo confundido al igual que Mantis

Mantis- Grulla ¿tu sientes algo por Tigresa?- pregunto curioso

Grulla- ¡QUE! por supuesto que no...y dime ¿Qué hay de ti?- dijo nervioso y rojo como un tomate

Mantis- em ¿por que lo preguntas?- dijo nervioso y tratando de ocultar lo rojo que estaba

Grulla- por que siempre que puedes te la pasas en su hombro platicando, la apoyas en todo lo que diga y haga, siempre quieres entrenar con ella- dijo serio y sospechando que Mantis pudiera estar enamorado de ella y tenia sus razones por las cuales molestarse

Mantis- ¿y que me dices de ti? siempre te la pasas explicándole todo lo que no entiende, la ayudas en lo que sea, te la pasas entrenando con ella en la tortuga de jade, y siempre estas atento de su salud- dijo nervioso pero un poco enojado con Grulla

Grulla- estas ocultando algo bicho ¿verdad?- dijo ya mas serio

Mantis- ¿y que me dices tu, cuello largo?- dijo retando a Grulla quien ya se estaba molestando

Grulla- no es asunto tuyo- dijo dándole la espalda

Mantis- lo mismo digo- dijo dándose la vuelta, quedando los dos de espaldas, hasta que Tigresa y Po llegaron y en un santiamén los dos ya estaban con Tigresa preguntándole si estaba bien, si no le paso nada y muchas cosas mas, a lo cual Po solo los veía con una mirada asesina

Tigresa- ¿por que tan preocupados? claro, aunque siempre están asi- dijo al final cambiando su gesto serio por una leve sonrisa

Po- si Tigresa tienes razón ¿por que tan preocupados?- dijo enojado y celoso

Mantis- solo curiosidad- dijo nervioso

Tigresa- ok- dijo un poco dudosa sentándose para desayunar

Grulla- ¿no te lastimaste?- dijo al ver una leve cortada en el brazo de Tigresa

Tigresa- ah esto no es nada- dijo sin darle importancia hasta que empezó a sentir dolor- auch- dijo sujetándose el brazo

Grulla- espera no te muevas, déjame revisarte- dijo acercándose a Tigresa

Tigresa- mm ok- dijo estirando el brazo para que Grulla la revisara mientras que a Po y a Mantis les hervia la cabeza del coraje de que Grulla estuviera tan cerca de Tigresa y todavía pudiendo tocarla para revisarla

Grulla- aparentemente estas bien, solo no muevas el brazo para que sanes rápido, la herida es un poco profunda- dijo terminando de revisar el brazo a Tigresa

Tigresa- gracias Grulla, siempre estas al pendiente de mi- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla cosa muy rara en ella ya que no solia dar ese tipo de agradecimientos... de todas formas Grulla se puso rojo a mas no poder

Grulla- de na, na, nada- dijo tartamudeando

Tigresa- jeje- dijo al ver como se había puesto grulla lo que no sabían es que Shifu estaba observándolos o mas bien solo seguía a Tigresa, algo le había llamado la atención y eso era su comportamiento

Po- bueno, bueno será mejor que vallamos a entrenar- dijo separando a Tigresa y a Grulla

Mantis- tienes razón Po- dijo jalando a Grulla hacia la puerta

Tigresa- esperen ¿Dónde esta Vibora?- pregunto por que no la había visto en el desayuno o en las habitaciones

Grulla- se puso histérica y se fue muy enojada- dijo sin darle importancia

- ¿adonde se fue?- pregunto Tigresa

Mantis- no sabemos- dijo sin darle importancia al igual que Grulla

Po- bueno, será mejor irnos a entrenar- dijo jalando a Tigresa del brazo

Tigresa- espera Po, hoy me toca lavar los platos ire a entrenar mas al rato- dijo deteniéndose y dirigiéndose al fregadero

Po, Grulla y Mantis- ¡YO LO HAGO POR TI!- dijeron todos en un grito

Tigresa- gracias chicos, ire a entrenar los veo al rato- dijo saliendo de la cocina, mientras que Shifu la seguía y se preguntaba y cuestionaba varias cosas, por ejemplo; veía a Tigresa mas atrevida, mas retadora, mas "dulce" pero solo para su favorecimiento, aceptaba cualquier detalle o ayuda y varios detalles mas, ella no era asi, algo estaba pasando que la había empezado a cambiar, pero ¿que? se preguntaba el maestro Shifu para sus adentros, mientras que los demás se quedaban en la cocina

- ¿y Mono?- pregunto Mantis

Po- tal ves siga rodando de las escaleras o ya venga subiendo... la verdad no se- dijo recordando que Shifu lo había aventado de las escaleras

- ¿fue Tigresa quien lo avento?- pregunto grulla sorprendido

Po- no, fue Shifu después de que le dije lo que Mono había dicho- dijo riendo al recordar como se puso Shifu

Mantis- nunca lo pensé del maestro Shifu- dijo riendo

Po- para ser sinceros yo tampoco, pero cambiando de tema ¿por que siempre tan amables con Tigresa?- pregunto curioso

Grulla- em por nada ¿por que lo preguntas?- dijo nervioso

- Grulla tiene razón ¿por que lo preguntas?- dijo Mantis nervioso

Po- mm no les creo- dijo dudoso

Mantis- pues créelo ¿Quién sentiría algo por alguien como Tigresa?- dijo fingiendo desinteres

Grulla- bien dicho ¿o tu sientes algo por Tigresa, Po?- dijo evadiendo la pregunta de Po

Po- por supuesto que no ¿Quién querria a la maestra mas barbara de Kung Fu?- dijo fingiendo desagrado

Mantis- pues yo no, tu también dime ¿Quién querria a una maestra de Kung Fu tan fuerte y radical?- dijo sin darle importancia o al menos eso aparentaba

Grulla- pues díganme ¿Quién querria a una maestra tan fuerte pero elegante en sus movimientos?- dijo lo mas serio que pudo

Po- y a mi díganme ¿Quién querria a una maestra tan leal y con potencial para liderazgo?- dijo lo mas normal que pudo

Mantis- pues también díganme ¿Quién querria a una maestra tan seria pero por dentro dulce y amable?- dijo fingiendo desinteres

Grulla- y a mi díganme ¿Quién querria a una maestra que da la vida por sus amigos?- dijo ya un poco perdido en recordar a Tigresa que siempre arriesgaba su vida por todos sus amigos incluido el

Po- en una sola pregunta ¿Quién querria a una maestra tan perfecta y exelente como amiga, líder, guerrera, y estudiante?- dijo en un suspiro

Los tres- yo- dijeron al unisono con un suspiro

Po- oigan creo que ya me di cuenta de algo- dijo reaccionando

Grulla- ¿de que Po?- pregunto reaccionando

Po- de que los tres estamos enamorados de Tigresa- dijo en un suspiro

Grulla- si- dijo suspirando- la única chica que me podría hacer pedazos en cinco segundos- dijo esta vez un poco asustado

Mantis- ¿por que mundo cruel? ¿tenia que enamorarme de la única chica que me puede matar de un pequeño golpe?- dijo nervioso

Po- ¿y yo me tenia que enamorar de mi mejor amiga, con la que tengo toda mi confianza? ¿y que me podría hacer picadillo en un minuto?- dijo viendo hacia el techo con los brazos abiertos... demasiado dramático

Grulla- la dura realidad- dijo aceptando que en verdad estaba enamorado de Tigresa

Mantis- cierto amigo- dijo mirando al suelo

Po- ahora quiero que me digan ¿Cómo es que una chica como Tigresa se podría fijar en alguno de nosotros?- dijo triste

Mantis- no te desanimes Po, aquí los únicos que tenemos derecho a desanimarnos somos Grulla y yo- dijo subiendo de un salto al hombro de Po

Grulla- tienes razón Mantis- dijo apoyando a su amigo

Po- ¿por que lo dicen?- pregunto confundido

Mantis- es ovio que Tigresa se lleva mejor contigo- dijo bajando de su hombro

Po- ¿saben que? vamos a olvidarnos de esto, mejor vallamos a entrenar- dijo acercándose a la puerta

Grulla- si pero antes de irnos un pregunta- dijo deteniendo a sus amigos

Mantis- ¿cual?- pregunto curioso

Grulla- ¿no han notado algo diferente en Tigresa?-

Po- ahora que lo mencionas la he visto como mas ¿atrevida?- dijo sospechando que algo malo estaba pasando

Mantis- exacto Po, tienes razón- dijo pensando

Grulla- mejor vayamos a entrenar-dijo saliendo con Mantis y Po de la cocina

**En el salón de entrenamiento**

Tigresa estaba entrenando con los muñecos de madera, hacia movimientos agiles y mas fluidos de lo normal, esto sorprendio a Shifu pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que se notaba mucho mas segura y confiada de lo normal, había algo en su mirada, no era la mirada de siempre si no que una mirada mas fría y malévola aunque por momentos parecía cambiar a la antigua Tigresa que todos conocían...

Tigresa- que fácil se ha vuelto esquivar estos tontos muñecos de madera- dijo destrozando uno con tan solo un ligero golpe, aun sin darse cuenta de que su maestro la vigilaba

Po- hola Tigresa- dijo entrando a la sala de entrenamiento junto con los demás

Tigresa- hola Po ¿van a entrenar?- dijo con una voz dulce pero encantadora para los tres aunque fuera un poco raro ese tono en ella

Mantis- si ¿por que?- dijo subiendo a su hombro

Tigresa- por nada solo quería saber- dijo con el mismo tono de voz

Grulla- si de hecho Mantis y yo entrenaremos un rato en tortuga de jade- dijo jalando a Mantis del hombro de Tigresa

Mantis- cof celoso cof- DIJO fingiendo toser

Grulla- vamos amigo- dijo ignorando lo que había dicho Mantis

Po- entonces ¿entrenamos tu y yo Tigresa?- dijo retandola

Tigresa- de acuerdo guerrero dragon- dijo poniéndose en pose de batalla

"_esto será interesante" _pensó Shifu desde el lugar donde estaba escondido

Tigresa- comencemos- dijo empezando a pelar contra Po, primero hizo una barrida con el pie tratando de que el callera pero Po alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y la esquivo agarrando a Tigresa de pie para lanzarla contra la pared pero Tigresa también reacciono a tiempo y dio un giro en el aire mientras Po la agarraba de la pierna haciendo que el la soltara y cayendo de pie en el suelo

Po- buen movimiento- dijo viéndola a los ojos con una sonrisa

Tigresa- buenos reflejos- dijo sonriendo al igual que Po, mientras que el maestro Shifu observaba atentamente

Después del cumplido Po se abalanzo contra Tigresa y trato de inmovilizarla agarrándola del cuello que era su punto debil pero ella se defendió flexionando la pierna derecha para darle a Po en la panza el punto débil de el, después de esto Po la solto y Tigresa aprovecho que estaba distraído para hacer otra barrida con el pie solo que esta vez Po si callo en el suelo, pero cuando Tigresa estaba lista para darle otro golpe Po con sus pies la jalo para el suelo y ahora era ella la que estaba inmovilizada debajo de Po

Po- buena pelea pero como siempre yo gano- dijo aun manteniendo inmovilizada a Tigresa debajo de el

Tigresa- debo de admitir que peleas bien guerrero dragon- dijo con tono de voz demasiado raro y desconocido por todos pues nunca lo habían oído de Tigresa mucho menos de Vibora pero Shifu reconocia un tono asi a la perfeccion

Po- gracias- dijo con aires de orgullo pero todo ese orgullo se esfumo cuando de repente Tigresa le dio un pequeño beso...beso que a Po lo desconcentro

_"objetivo cumplido" _pensó Tigresa antes de hacer un minimo esfuerzo para voltearse y que Po quedara abajo de ella para después agarrarlo de un pie y mandarlo a volar a techo, pegar un salto y mandarlo hacia el suelo otra vez, claro no aplico mucha fuerza no pretendía lastimar a Po pero por momentos le costaba trabajo controlarse y eso la preocupaba...tanto a ella como a Shifu que se encontraba con la boca abierta de tan desarrollada técnica de combate de parte de Tigresa aunque también hervia del coraje del hecho de que Tigresa hubiera hecho tal cosa

Tigresa- y ¿Qué decias guerrero dragon?- dijo ayudándolo a levantarse

Po- que eso estuvo...¡BARBARO!-dijo pegando de brinquitos como un niño, cosa que hizo reir a Tigresa

Grulla- wow Tigresa ¿puedo entrenar contigo?- dijo con cara de enamorado

Mantis- primero yo- dijo subiendo al hombro de Tigresa

Shifu- ¡SUFICIENTE ENTRENAMIENTO!- dijo saliendo de su escondite, ya había visto suficiente y no le gustaba que esos tres estuvieran detrás de Tigresa

Po- ¡MAESTRO SHIFU! ¿vio el entrenamiento?- dijo preocupado

Shifu- asi es Po y quiero hablar con ustedes tres- dijo señalando a Mantis, Grulla y Po- contigo hablare después Tigresa- dijo haciendo una señal para que se retirara dejando solos a ellos cuatro

Shifu- bueno ahora quiero que me digan ¿Qué pretenden con Tigresa?- dijo al ver que ya se había ido pero soportando toda la furia que tenia adentro

Po- ¿si le decimos no nos mata?- dijo nervioso mientras que Mantis y Grulla se escondían tras de el

Shifu- solo lo prometo si me dicen ahora mismo que esta pasando con ustedes- dijo serio

Mantis- esta bien, total sabia que moriría joven- dijo resignandose

Grulla- que obtimismo- dijo sarcásticamente a Mantis

Shifu- ¿no me van a decir que pretenden?- dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Po- bueno lo que pasa es que los tres estamos...enamorados de Tigresa- dijo nervioso y con una voz muy baja pero que Shifu alcanzo a escuchar

Shifu- mmm ya veo- dijo tranquilo

Mantis- ¿no se enojo?- dijo sorprendido

Shifu- claro que no Mantis- dijo caminando hacia ellos

Grulla- que bien pensé que no iba a matar- dijo calmándose un poco

Shifu- no los matare...¡LOS HARE POLVO!- dijo abalanzándose contra los tres

**En las escaleras del palacio de jade**

Tigresa se encontraba viendo la puesta de sol desde el principio de las escaleras del palacio de jade, pero algo la distrajo y ese era Mono subiendo las escaleras

- ¿ya terminaste de subir?- pregunto Tigresa

Mono- nooo, como vez fui a dar un lindo paseo- dijo terminando de subir las escaleras

Tigresa- yo no fui quien metio la pata- dijo seria

Mono- me hubiera bastado con la ma***** que me diste, no que para mi mala suerte Shifu me avento de las escaleras- dijo caminando hacia donde estaba Tigresa

Tigresa- tu te lo buscaste- dijo riendo- además te quejas mucho-

Mono- no me quejaría si antes de que Shifu me lanzara desde aquí cierta felina no me hubiera medio matado- dijo sonriendo al recordar el gran relajo que se había armado

Tigresa- de todos modos no importa-

Mono- ¿y los demás?- pregunto curioso

Tigresa- el maestro Shifu esta hablando con ellos menos con Vibora...tal vez los este matando- dijo viendo hacia el cielo

Mono- ¿ahora que hicieron?- dijo riendo

Tigresa- lo dices como si nunca te metieras en problemas- dijo riendo- y es una larga una historia, luego que te la cuenten ellos- dijo caminando de vuelta al palacio de jade

Mono- de acuerdo- dijo siguiendo a Tigresa

Vibora- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto a Tigresa cuando la vio pasar por el pequeño patio que había entre las escaleras y la entrada del palacio

Tigresa- sali a ver la puesta de sol- dijo confundida por el comportamiento de su amiga

Vibora-con Mono - dijo viéndola a los ojos

Tigresa- acaba de subir las escaleras, ¿no te acuerdas que Shifu lo lanzo desde aquí arriba?- pregunto esta vez mas seria

Vibora- pues ni siquiera me entere de eso- dijo mas seria

Tigresa- ¿Qué te pasa Vibora? no te vi en toda la mañana- dijo ahora mas preocupada que seria

Vibora- no es de tu incumbencia- dijo enojada

Tigresa- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- dijo esta vez molesta

Mono- Tigresa, mejor vámonos- dijo jalando a Tigresa del brazo

Vibora- claro ¿no? todos defienden a Tigresa pero váyanse ya ¿no?- dijo irritada

Tigresa- creo que tienes razón Mono- dijo caminando con Mono hacia la entrada

**En la cocina**

Tigresa y Mono iban entrando a la cocina para cenar e irse a dormir pero se toparon con algo confuso para Tigresa y gracioso para Mono

Tigresa- ¡DIOS MIO! ¿QUE LES PASO?- dijo sorprendida al ver a Mantis, Grulla y Po casi hechos polvo cenando tranquilamente

Po- el maestro Shifu tubo un ataque de ira- dijo comiendo su sopa de fideos

Grulla- y cuando dijo que nos iba a hacer polvo...-

Mantis- técnicamente lo cumplio- dijo completando la frase de Grulla

Mono- ajajjajaja creo que lo que me paso a mi no se compara con lo que les paso a ustedes- dijo riendo en el suelo por la risa

Po- muy gracioso Mono- dijo serio

Tigresa- no le hagas caso- dijo sonriendo levemente

Po- gracias- dijo sonriendole

Grulla- no se ustedes pero yo ya voy a dormir- dijo caminando hacia la salida cuando Vibora entro

Vibora- no me esperaron para cenar- dijo entrando a la cocina

Tigresa- después de tu actitud no veo por que- dijo sin mirarla

Vibora- no me importa, cenare yo sola- dijo sentándose mientras que los demás se despedían para irse a dormir

Tigresa- bueno hasta mañana- dijo bostezando

Po- pero no has cenado aun- dijo preocupado

Tigresa- no te preocupes Po, no tengo hambre- dijo sonriéndole, cosa que calmo a Po

Mono- ahora que lo mencionas yo no he cenado pero da igual yo solo quiero dormir, hasta mañana- dijo saliendo de la cocina

Mantis- hasta mañana Tigresa- dijo arriba de su hombro para luego saltar hacia el suelo

Tigresa- hasta mañana Mantis- dijo normal a lo que Mantis solo sonrio y se fue

Grulla- hasta mañana Tigresa, descansa- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que Vibora y Po echaban chispas

Tigresa- hasta mañana Grulla- dijo sonriéndole y devolviéndole el beso, claro en la mejilla

Vibora- ¿y a mi no me piensas decir nada Grulla?- dijo enojada

Grulla- ¿ah? si claro, hasta mañana- dijo sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver, cosa que hizo que Vibora solo siguiera comiendo con un nudo en la garganta y furiosa con Tigresa

Po- ¿ya te vas a dormir Tigresa?- pregunto mientras los dos caminaban con dirección a las habitaciones

Tigresa- pensaba salir un rato, pero de seguro Shifu me mataria entonces mejor me voy a dormir- dijo al ver que ya no había nadie despierto mas que Vibora pero ella se encontraba cenando en la cocina y su maestro... no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba

Po- ¿a donde ibas a salir?- dijo viéndola a los ojos

Tigresa- a dar una vuelta- dijo seria mientras llegaban a los cuartos

Po- bueno entonces hasta mañana Tigresa- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar a los dos

Tigresa- hasta mañana Po- dijo devolviéndole el beso pero sin querer tropezó y en vez de darselo en la mejilla le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Tigresa- perdón Po, no quise hacer eso- dijo roja a mas no poder

Po- jeje no te preocupes Tigresa, no pasa nada- dijo rojo y dándole otro pequeño beso, solo que en la mejilla aunque por dentro quisiera dárselo como Tigresa se lo había dado pero no la quería incomodar

Tigresa- gracias Po, hasta mañana- dijo sonriéndole y viéndolo a los ojos con una extraña dulzura en ella pero que Po logro percibir

Po- hasta mañana Tigresa- dijo viéndola por ultima vez antes de entrar a su cuarto al igual que Tigresa

**Cuarto de Po**

Po- ¿Cuándo tendre el valor para decirle lo que siento?- dijo quedando dormido mientras recordaba el recién beso de Tigresa

**Cuarto de Tigresa**

Tigresa- ¿Cuándo podre saber si en verdad siento algo por Po?- dijo confundida por el beso mientras se empezaba a quedar dormida- hasta ahora creo que si- dijo durmiéndose con una sonrisa

**Cuarto de Shifu**

- esto no esta bien- dijo Shifu dando de vueltas- Tigresa nunca se había comportado de esa manera, tan atrevida y no se completamente diferente y para empeorar la situación esos tres están enamorados de ella- dijo sentándose en su cama- pero nada ni nadie se le acercara a mi...hija y aunque no tengo el derecho de llamarle asi no voy a dejar que nada le pase...si tan solo supiera que es lo que pasa- dijo casi quedándose dormido- jeje ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener un dia normal?- dijo quedándose completamente dormido

**En la ciudad de Nueva Yord**

¿?- ¿Qué haces padre?-

¿?- nada, solo voy acomodando las cosas-

¿?- ¿ya la empezaste a cambiar?-

¿?- si, solo un poco lo demás dependerá de ti y de tu hermano-

¿?- ¿no crees que es algo tonto arriesgarse por ella?-

¿-?- hay un poder en ella, que nos puede salvar-

¿?- ¿entonces por que la abandonaste?-

¿?- tu sabes muy bien las causas-

¿?- si, si, ya se las causas, pero no creo que ella lo entienda-

¿?- claro que lo entenderá, todo depende de ella-

¿?- su familia es otra no esta ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

¿?- pienso eso por que no dara la espalda a su raza a la que verdaderamente pertenece-

¿?- ella es buena, no encajara aquí, además esta en china ¿Cómo piensas traerla?-

¿?- tengo mis métodos, y en cuanto a lo de buena ya lo dije te encargaras tu y tu hermano, todos podemos cambiar y creme que ella también lo hara-

¿?- no lo creo, solo espero que tengas razón padre-

¿?- creme que la tengo y no solo la traeré aquí por su poder...es parte de nuestra familia y le prometi a tu madre que algún dia regresaría con nosotros-

¿?- ya te dije que no encajara, crecio muy lejos de aquí, es completamente diferente-

¿?- tiempo al tiempo, solo déjame preparar todo para poder traerla aquí, entonces cuando eso suceda todo cambiara, la vida de toda nuestra raza, la vida del mundo...la vida de nuestra familia-

¿?- como digas padre...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**¿Qué tal? espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen comentarios, opiniones, reviews etc. Hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**ATT: _Nadia_**


End file.
